WhatamIfightingfor
by GuardianOfGiving
Summary: Firebrand, The Stubborn, will do whatever it takes to help Noah survive. It just so happens another smiling proxy could say the same. [[TribeTwelve]] Firebrand/Observer slash.


Being proxies makes it extremely difficult to follow your own free will. Whenever you disobey The Administrator, you are punished with waves upon waves of painful static seeping through your body and mind, making it extremely hard to do anything.

Firebrand had been enduring it for days. Or months. Depends on which side of the realm he was on at the time. In Noah's dimension, it was merely days. Perhaps a week at most. In the realm he was created, he had betrayed The Collective for a longer time. There was no doubt in The Stubborn's mind that he and Noah would prevail in the end, however. They would win against the eldritch abomination and his minions, no matter what.

Within in The Collective things weren't going as planned. One of the most respected and notorious proxies Observer, was going through hardships of his own. He was torn between his loyalty and feelings for a certain human. Nothing ever seemed to be going right and he feared for his life.

Observer knew very well the price for betraying The Collective and did as much as he could to hide behind his wide grin. After all, he did obey and listen to his Keeper's words and dared not tempt fate for most of his life. But now he seemed to dwindle on a thin thread between desire, and treachery. The one goal he had been assigned to seemed to be almost pointless now. Nothing mattered, and he rather not think about it.

Firebrand planned to use that to his and Noah's advantage. He knew that observer wouldn't stand up directly against The Administrator. he was far too loyal for all that. Though, if he had a way where he could let Noah slip by and survive, he would most likely play along.

He would just have to convince the other proxy. Firebrand smiled, teleporting to where he felt the Collective's presence. He would just have to find Observer...

The Collective was usually separated into groups, as they decided to segregate amongst themselves according to their social status within the organization.

Observer was usually found with Cursor and Swain as the other three bigger proxies Deadhead, Persolus, and Mr. Scars were in another group. Observer didn't especially like the two proxies company, but in times like these it did help chase off whatever thoughts he had during the time.

Firebrand was usually with Observer and the other two, but since his obvious betrayal, he had been on the run. Funny how he was exactly where they least expected him. Why would he be here of all places? Exactly where they were?

To find Observer.

Who, as Firebrand had already figured, would be in the company of other proxies. He knew Cursor and Swaine wouldn't be so keen on letting him escape.

Actually, he wasn't sure if Observer would even let him get away. Honestly, he would just have to try and appeal to observer's better nature by bringing up Noah. He knew that the proxy could have killed him many times during his session, but he didn't. He even left footage stating how fond he was of the human. Firebrand smiled. This had to work.

He would simply wait for Observer to make a move, then he would stop him.

Observer felt an uneasiness concerning the other two who were with him. "What's wrong Observer? you look a little sick as the humans would say." Cursor chuckled to herself nudging him with her elbow. "donttouchme..." He hissed baring a row of canines as her arm passed through his energy

"Gee, excuse me for showing the slightest bit of concern for you.." She growled flashing sharp teeth of her own. "wellcananyofyoufeelit?..." Observer asked, his eyes forming into cat-like slits as he looks around. "Pfft no. Maybe you're going crazy." Cursor teased with a snarky grin

"wellimgoingtochecktoseewhats outthere" Observer said before turning around and drifting off in the other direction behind them. "But Cursor, I think I could feel what he was talking about..." Swain chimed turning to her with a worried look in his various eyes. "I know Swain. But if he wants to worry about that traitor's presence let him." She purred wrapping herself around the other proxy.

"Well I hope he'll be fine then..." Swain sighed edging away from her. "Oh he will. And if he needs us then we're right here." Cursor giggled flirting a bit with him as Observer was already far behind the rest of them.

Firebrand heard them and resisted laughing, a smile etched on his face as always. As he felt Observer come closer, he edged back so they could be a little father from the rest of them. Then, when he could finally see their glasses, he peeked up to reveal his face, seeming relaxed as he waved once. "I need to speak with you..." He whispered lowly.

As soon as he noticed Firebrand's characteristic smile he screeched angrily hissing at him to keep his distance. "whatevercouldyouwant?!" Observer asked in a heavily distorted voice rearing back on his legs like an animal. "I just want to speak with you is all." Firebrand grinned hovering over to him.

"Cursor love, I think Observer's in trouble..." Swain whispered staring in the direction of where Observer's voice was coming from. "He'll be fiiiine! if he stops screaming then you should be worried." She chuckled mingling her energy with his.

Observer bared his teeth in a strained smile at the other, who didn't seem bothered at all. "What do you want, traitor? I could get into a lot of trouble for speaking to you..." He glared.

Firebrand chuckled. obserer was just to much fun to mess with. Seeing the smile waiped away and to be replaced with anger just makes Firebrand's days just that much better. if he had to be a proxy, he may as well have fun with it.

"Listen to me, Observer." He spoke, before quieting down, placing a hand on his shoulder lightly in case he drew his energy back. He spoke lowly once again, his face close so he could let him know his plans. "I know how we can both save Noah Maxwell without you having to be found out..."

Firebrand smiled, knowing full well of Observer's feelings for the human. He would use it against him any chance he had. Firebrand would almost take it to a cruel level if need be. Really, Noah living would be the best victory against The Collective, but getting back slightly at observer was just a bonus.

Observer glitched, his eyes widening casuing the third to spazz about. "...no -noone-knowsaboutTHAT" Observer yelled snapping at Firebrand. "It's alright. I won't tell anyone." He winked looking around to make sure no one was overhearing any of this. "youbetterbetellingthetruth... oriwillgettherestofthecollec tive" Observer grinned, his energy sparking slightly. "There's no need to worry, I can guarantee this'll be worth your time." Firebrand spoke softly with a chuckle

"Did you hear that? that's really cute. Firebrand is talking with Observer. Poor thing, he'll probably be tricked." Cursor giggled keeping her gaze trained on Swain who was now looking worried. "...Shouldn't we do something then?" He asked trying to look around her. "No, it's still fine. Besides the Administrator is watching us, so we better keep to oursleves for now." She smiled while as on the other of the dimension Deadhead was listening intently.

Firebrand paused a moment, swaying slightly as he stood in place, his mind not fully there. After he figured this wasn't safe, he tilted his head. "Never mind." He said aloud, turning away with a shrug. "Heh, it'll be okay. Noah wouldn't be apart of any plan involving you. I know how much you despise your victim." He added on. As he stood, he winked once at Observer. He would have to leave for now, but perhaps later on they would be able to converse.

He smiled as he teleported back into the human realm, disappearing from the spot so Observer was alone.

Observer wasn't going to wait for this, if Firebrand had a plan on how to save Noah it was worth trying. He teleported after him and emitted a growl tapping on Firebrand's shoulder. "Hey... youdidnttellmeyetwhatthispla nofyourswas." He whispered in his ear flicking his tongue. "It doesn't matter, you don't care anyway." Firebrand responded taking his hand off his shoulder.

"YoualreadyknowI... love himsoitdoesmattertome" Observer sighed walking in front of him. "Well it seems the rest of you are listening, I don't want to risk anything so come back later." Firebrand said pushing him back out of his way. "NoIwillnot..." Observer growled waiting for him to tell him this plan.

In the fourth dimension though things seemed to die down at this point. "Hm, I guess everything's fine now." Cursor smiled, while elsewhere Deadhead was still intrigued. "What's wrong boss?" Persolus asked looking to him. "It's nothing, go back to yourselves." Deadhead responded in a low voice. "MONDAY!" Mr. Scars blurted fidgeting about as he felt the new stress amongst his group.

Firebrand just smiled. All according to the plan. Which, honestly, he had not had prepared before now.

Observer growled feeling anxious now. "Whatareyougoingtotellme?" He asked staring into the other's eyes, his third eye scowling at him. "Of course. But we'll have to go somewhere a bit more private first." Firebrand smiled holding a hand out for Observer. "...Whateverittakesforyoutotellm e." He muttered nervously taking the other proxy's hand.

Firebrand walked along with oberver, before teleporting just to give them a little time. He turned to Observer before speaking. "If you stay inside The Collective and find out what they're up to, we have your help on the inside. I'll stay in the human realm and try to guide Noah as best as I can. Next time The Administrator tells you to go after Noah, I'll be there to try and "stop you" before you can do anything. Just gloat and stall like you usually do, and I will take the fall for it. You can put the blame on me and if something happens to either of us, Noah still has the other..." He took a breath, just now noticing he was still holding Observer's hand, but instead of letting go, just held it firly as reassurance. "If I die, you will be there for him. Though, I have no intentions of either of us doing so. I believe in the end if we pull through, we can all be released from this work..."

"andwhatifyourelying?" Observer asked skeptic of whether his intentions were true or not. "Please. I would never do anything to harm neither you nor Noah. We both obviously care a great deal about him so I promise you everything I said is for his safety and your feelings." Firebrand smiled gripping his hand. "ihopeso..." Observer hissed before fixing on his appearance

There was something obviously very comforting about the way he looked even outside of his vessel. Firebrand still retained many of Noah's looks in his proxy form even if some of them differed. He tried to keep his mind on their goal but slipped hugging the other instead. "Youbetternotbetrayme... Itrustyou..." Observer whispered nuzzling his head into Firebrand's chest.

Firebrand just smiled, hugging Observer back. Yes, he may be the reason he was even a proxy in the first place, but he was obviously making up for it by making sure noah didn't die. He leaned his head on Observer's. "It's odd. though, I trust you as well." He admitted, leaning back to give his comfortable smile.

"In the end, it will be beautiful. All will be as they should be. We need to stick together in order for that to happen." He said, squeezing his hand once.

He gripped Firebrand's hand back and pulled away to look up at him. "anditwill..." Observer repsonded floating slightly so he could touch noses with him. Firebrand noticed and didn't move but instead softly grinned not finding the desire to move away.

Observer tilted his head and moved in but stopped himself growling. "no... hesnotnoahyoucantdothis!" He roared in his mind backing away from him in somewhat disgust. "excuseme" Observer sighed staring down at himself, still holding the other's hand with a nervous grip.

Firebrand looked a little curiously at Observer, leaning a bit to look at his face. He was a little confused, but didn't say anything about it. After a moment, he spoke up.

"It is not a problem..."

He meant both to the outburst, and if Observer was attracted to him slightly. it would only make sense, being he was still Noah somewhat.

Firebrand didn't know what to do in this situation. He's never been focused on relationships or any of that. He only felt content happiness, so he never had the need for love or any of that. Though, Observer's vessel must have been a much more feeling human than his. It would only explain how this proxy could be so fond of a human he was stalking.

Firebrand just smiled, slowly letting Observer's hand slip out of his own. "...We can speak with each other later. Perhaps on Noah's birthday..."

Observer chirped anxiously, his energy becoming visibly distorted. "Isupposeitcouldnthurt..." He finally responded hiding his two normal eyes while the other stays fixed on Firebrand quite dilated. Firebrand smiled slightly, catching his eye's gaze making it spazz and look away shyly from him

"Then I'll see you around." He nodded beginning to walk away from him. "wait..." Observer piped up stretching a hand out to him. "Hm?" Firebrand turned around to look at him. "...Nevermind justdontbetraymeimcountingon you" Observer responded drawing his arm back and looking away from him. "As I said, don't worry about it alright?" He smiled before teleporting away, leaving Observer to himself.

Observer stared at where Firebrand just was, wondering where he was going and what he was planning. He knew that he had told Noah he was suppossed to die on that day, and if he acted as though he were going to finish it off, The Administrator would clearly believe he was on their side.

Hopefully Firebrand had thought of this as well. Perhaps that was what he meant when he said they would "talk later".

...Though, Observer knew he wanted to speak with him earlier than that.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he teleported back to his home back near The Collective.


End file.
